Sensors are utilized in sensing systems to detect properties, such as light, temperature, motion, and the like. The sensors are typically configured to measure a property and then provide the measurement in a suitable form. For example, a sensor may measure a magnetic field and then provide the measurement as an output signal.
Typically, sensors include a converter to convert an analog measurement into a digital form or digital value. Then, in one example, the digital measurement is provided as a signal using varied current levels to convey the information.
Sensors are intended to be configured to provide the digital measurements using low power and low noise. This permits their use in low power environments, such as automotive systems. However, the low noise requirement generally uses more power in order to yield higher signal to noise ratios.